Kuroshitsuji: Lynched Heart
by Madame Noize
Summary: The Phantomhives, the Tranceys and now the Dunams. Three family names tarnished by the Queens web of lies. Can Marie-Alice Dunam put her troubled past behind her and move on or are the Dunams doomed to suffer the same fate as the Queen's Dog and Spider? (in the process of rewriting)
1. Ch1 A pleasure to meet you

**A/N: Hey readers. First I'd like to thank everyone for taking the time out to read this story. I'm going to warn you now. This fan fiction includes OC's. I have tried my best to be creative and ask that you give this story a chance before you hit the back button. This was originally a role-play started by my friend and me. She goes by the pen name: _Oynxsapphire_. I recommend you check out her works as well.**

**Next, some information to lessen future confusion. My main character will be referred to as "she" normally and as "he" by everyone who is not familiar with her correct gender. Did I give too much away?**

**Finally, our story begins. I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters, but I am a big fan. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A horse drawn carriage made its way down a winding dirt road surrounded by think foliage. Pale blue eyes peered out though thick Platinum colored locks. 'Oh, for the love of all things holy.' She thought. 'Why on earth does the Earl live all the way out here for?' she glanced down at the documents in her lap before stuffing it into the sack at her side.<p>

She tied her hair back into a low pony tail and placed a paper boy's cap upon her head. She tightened the band on her breeches and straightened her coat. The manor began to appear over the horizon. 'This is it!' She thought.

"You understand that entering this covenant will bind me to you? That your soul will be mine once the contract is complete?" A soft female voice said from the shadows.

The young girl bit her bottom lip. "And have my soul damned forever…I think not!" She folded one leg over the other. "Leave me now; I grow tired of your constant nagging, demon wench."

A soft laugh escaped from the demon's ruby lips. Gold eyes lifted to meet glassy-blue. "And leave you to meet the Phantomhives on your own?" A gloved hand pushed blonde locks behind an ear. "I doubt you'll be able to keep your secret from them for long."

"And I'm only doing as your father instructed My Lady. I only 'nag' as you say because I enjoy your company and I don't care to lose it once it's your father's time," she said looking at the horizon and the manor that occupied most of it.

The girl brought her thumb to her lips and bit and the nail. "Am I not convincing enough. I haven't filled out yet and I'm sure I won't, not for another year or two, at least." She folded her arms. "And it's Dante's fault...if he didn't go and kill his bloody self I wouldn't be in this mess."

"Be that as it may, what has happened happened and I am here." The demon sighed as she looked at the cross-dressing female across from her. "What I don't understand, is why a Lady of your nobility, is willing to become a servant of another noble." her accented voice holding curiosity.

"I'm here on business. If this beehive brat doesn't buy into our company we'll go bankrupt and end up as street rats." She frowned. "Its low…to think father would sink to this. Father promised him Dante and since he's dead and the brat is already betrothed than there is nothing more we can do."

"So by working for him, you at least secure a future for yourself, regardless of whether or not the boy buys into your father's company. How ruthless and cruel." A smirk crossed the demon's lips.

She gasped. "I take offense to that...at least I'm not stealing souls for a living."

The demon let out exasperated sigh. "I told you before I don't steal them. Ah, we've arrived," she said as she felt the carriage slow to a stop. "Now My Lady, what is your name and why are you here?" she asked, going through the routine again.

"My name is Mary-Alice Margret Dunam of Worcestershire..." she paused "is all this really needed?" She asked giving it some thought.

A gloved finger waved back and forth as the owner made a 'tsk-ing' sound. "Now now, know your enemy right? What's your name? Why are you here? And what is the name of your new employer if you get the job?" she asked tacking on the last question."And please My Lady, not your real name," she sighed out.

Marie blushed. "Oh right, right." She cleared her throat and deepened her voice a bit before saying. "My name is Dante Daniel Dunam of Worcestershire. My employer, The Earl, Ciel Phantomhive."

"You're here because?" She reached into her tailcoat pocket and pulled out a pocket watch. She was thankful that she was able to wear the butler's outfit vs. the maid's, unable to understand how one was to do their job in such a frilly outfit.

"My job is to...is…to." The girl frowned. "What was it again?"

She sighed as she lifted a hand to her forehead. "Now really My Lady," she said in an admonishing tone. "Your job first and foremost is to try and convince Lord Ciel Phantomhive to buy into your family's company. Should that fail, you are to offer to be his confidant since you two are close in age. Or you are to offer your services as the new help." She rubbed her temples before opening the door.

She held her hand out to the young girl. "Now shall we go, My Young Lord?" she said.

"Yeah...right, right. That's exactly what I was going to say."

"Of course you were," she chided. "Now shall we meet this young Phantomhive?"

"We shall." Marie said, brushing the demon's hand aside and making her way to the large oak doors.

Shrugging it off, she followed the child. "Oh! One more thing. Don't forget what I am supposed to be to you." she told her and she moved forward to knock on the large doors.

After a short wait, a tall, pale man with black hair and crimson red eyes opened the door. She assumed that he was the Phantomhive butler but oddly enough the man was dressed in all black."Welcome, I assume your Lord Dunam?" he asked.

"Why y-..." she stared up at him through wide eyes. A gentle wind blew just then, toying with the man's dark hair. He was frankly the most beautiful man she had even seen. So beautiful it was almost; "ungodly…" Marie managed to exhale.

He blinked down at the child curiously. "Excuse me, what did...?" he started to say, only to be cut off by the blonde woman standing near the child.

"Pardon his manners sir. He's nervous about meeting the young Earl." She supplied.

"Of course," The dark haired man said with a small bow. "Well then, if you would follow me. The young master is waiting in his office" he told the pair.

The older female leaned down to the girl and whispered, "Calm down, or you're going to blow it ok?"

The girl blushed and toyed with her fingers. "Yes...of course." she followed the two inside.

The man led the pair up the grand staircase to his master's office. He opened the door telling Ciel that Lord Dunam was here with his personal help.

Ciel continued to flip through the pages of the morning paper before him. "Let them in." he said simply, not bothering to look up.

The butler nodded and moved aside to let the pair in. Once inside, the female butler looked around, taking in the large room. The walls were littered with shelves that housed books of all kinds. A large oak desk stood towards the back and was occupied by the Slate-haired youth in front of even larger windows. The woman raised a hand to her chest as she bowed saying in a pleasant tone, "A pleasure to meet you Master Phantomhive."

Marie stepped aside, taking in her surroundings and not bothering to greet the young lord.

The boy stood and stepped away from his desk. "The pleasure is mine." He said to be polite but, he sounded bored as if the effort to be nice was tiresome. He turned to his butler. "Sebastian, we will take our afternoon tea in the drawing room, make haste."

The tall man bowed. "Yes, my Lord." With that he left the two guests with his master.

The woman gestured for the girl to step forward. "Lord Phantomhive, I would like to introduce you to My Lord Dante Daniel Dunam," she said gesturing to the small female.

Dante removed her cap and bowed, her long bangs released from their restraint and flowed gracefully over her face. "It's an honor to finally meet you." Ciel nodded and she rose, tossing her head to the side sharply to rid her sight of her platinum strands, the way a young lad would. Their eyes met briefly and once again she was shocked. 'Great Scott! He's good looking as well.' she thought.

The young lord lead them to the drawing room and once they had arrived and were seated he asked; "I hope it wasn't much trouble finding your way out here?"

The blonde woman glanced quickly at her master before answering for her. "It wasn't too troubling to finding the place. Rather, it was more exhausting. As you can tell by my master," she told the Earl, who was seated across from her master.

"Hopefully not too exhausting," a lightly accented soft male voice said from the door. He came in with a tray with an expensive looking teapot and 2 cups. He set the tray on the table between the young lords. He poured two cups and set them in front of the two. Then he stood next to Ciel, as the other butler stood next to her master.

"I'll live, but enough of that." she said handing her cap to her butler. "You're faring quite well it seems. Although I've always pictured you to be a bit taller." she smirked. Ciel's glum expression returned.

The comment caused the woman to snicker which she quickly hid behind her master's hat. Even Sebastian let a smirk cross his lips. 'What an interesting child,' he thought to himself.

She lowered the cap from her face, a slight smile plainly visible on her lips. "Excuse my master's comment," she said. "He's used to speaking exactly what's on his mind. Regardless of whom it's to and how high on the nobility chain they are."

"Well you were wrong." Ciel said, glaring at the other boy. "You're also quite cute for a boy, like a little doll. My sister would love a doll like you. Wouldn't you agree, Madeline?" she said looking up at her servant.

Ciel blushed, eyes wide taken aback by the comment.

The woman nodded in agreement. "Even cuter when he blushes, right my lord," she chimed in. Amusement danced in Sebastian's red depths as the two poked fun at his master.

He cleared his throat to stem any other embarrassing comments the two may make against Ciel. "Maybe we should talk about what business brings you here," he suggested.

"Oh! Yes, of course." she said with a sigh."I'm sure you know the details my father selling me off, but I'm also going to offer you the Dunam silk trade off the Irish coast." she said, not too sure if she remembers telling her butler about the last part.

The woman's head shot towards the child. Surprise clearly etched onto her pale features. She was sure that the child's father didn't know about this.

"The Dunam Silk Company? And what would I need with that?" Ciel replied sipping his tea. Dante did the same. "Well for starters, I was a child, once upon a time and I remember my mum buying me one of those fancy stuffed rabbits of yours. Only problem was it wasn't as soft as it looked up there in the store window.

In fact I ended up allergic to the material they are made from and it gave me a rash. Damn near ripped the flesh from my bones, didn't it Mads?" she turned to her butler.

"Not exactly my Lord, but yes," she agreed. "You see the material your bears are made of, made my lord dreadfully sick."

"I see, and why than are you the only one complaining about it?" Ciel asked, placing his empty cup on the plate.

She pretended to look shocked. "And risk slander and lawsuit? I think not!"

"You see, while Phantomhive is respected, it is also feared." The she-demon had to admit, both had a point though she made a mental note to ask about this rash when they were alone.

She pulled out a Dunam Silk order form and the deed to the irish branch of the comany and placed them in front of the boy. "Before you completely turn down the offer of my lord's company, I merely ask that you test the fabrics with your bears and see if your sales increase," she suggested.

He eyed them both for a moment then sat back in his chair. "Alright than."

Marie could do back flips off the roof she was so happy.

Ciel smirked. "Now, about your service to me." He started and her smile vanished. "Hope you don't mind getting your hands dirty. If not, I'm sure Sebastian can find some use for you."

Sebastian smirked as golden eyes narrowed at the boy's egotistical tone.

Dropping the etiquette, she plainly stated, "I don't appreciate you speaking to my master as someone below you and that you can use to suit your needs."

Sebastian hearing the tone stepped closer to Ciel.

Dante stood and all eyes were on her. "It's fine Mads. Do with me as you see fit, Lord Phantomhive." she said with a short bow.

Taking a breath to calm herself, she followed suit with a lower bow. "As with me."

"Glad we've come to an understanding. Sebastian," The Earl said, rising from his chair to stand by the window. With his back turned he said; "Show our house guest where they will be staying."

"Yes my Lord." With a bow he led the two out of the drawing room and down a hall. Taking them to west wing of the manor, he stopped in front of two doors, almost facing each other. "This will be your quarters for your stay at the manor Lord Dunam." He opened the one of the doors for the child.

He gestured to the door across from the child. "And this will be yours Lady Mads."

"Madeline." She corrected. "Only my lord may call me Mads," she said uncaring if she was being rude, already expecting a reprimand from her master.

"Now, now children settle down, we've only just arrived." Dante said, placing her hands on her hips.

"What a womanly thing to say," The dark haired man stated offhandedly. For the second time that day, Mads eyes narrowed into a glare, this time aimed at the butler.

Dante's eyes widened than narrowed. "Excused me for caring, I'm not that snot nosed brat, you tend to."

Sebastian's own eyes widened before closing as a smile crossed his lips and stepped towards them. "I would be careful how you address lord..."

He was cut off as Madeline, seeing the step as a threat from the male, rushed the male, catching him off guard. She pushed him hard into the wall, with her forearm pressed across his throat, causing a resounding slam that shook the wall behind him.

Dante sighed running a hand through her locks. "Mads, mind your temper. I'm sure this dapper gentleman means me no harm."

"And I would be careful how you approach my master," she said as she returned his closed eye smile.

Sebastian gripped the arm pinning his throat with a steadily tightening grip. "It is as the young lord says. Now if you please." He tugged at the appendage pinning him.

She pushed harder making it clear she wasn't moving. In return, his grip tightened to a bruising grip on the female that would have broken a normal human's arm.

"Really Maddy, that isn't very attractive. Please release the man, we are guest here and must act accordingly." she said, walking up to the two and tugging on the woman's sleeve.

Madeline looked down at the disguised female before removing her arm from the male just as he released his bruising grip. The two stared at each other ready should one make a offensive move towards the other.

"Now, than. My apologies, Sebastian, you're right. I should be more behaved." she faked a yawn before retiring to the room she was to stay in. "Now I'm quite tiered, that trip was rather long."

"Of course, Lord Dunam. Now if you'll excuse me, I must start on dinner." He bowed."Have a good rest, My Lady," he said looking up, making sure to lock eyes with 'Dante' before standing to his full height and disappearing down the halls.

"He's one of you isn't he?" she asked annoyed.

Maddy looked down at the pale haired youth. "Indeed." She put her hands on the girl's shoulders and pushed gently on them to get the girl into the room. "Though i must ask, what you told the Phantomhive child about the rash was a lie as well as giving him your father's silk company correct?"

"The rash thing yes but he can have the company." she said sitting on her bed and folding a leg over the other. 'I'll have it back eventually, as Mrs. Marie-Alice Margret Phantomhive." she blushed bringing her hands together. 'Oh I just love the sound of that." she giggled.

She raised a fine, golden brow at the giggling girl. "And here I thought the idea of marrying the brat was out of the question. Is there anything you'll need before you rest Milady?" she asked opening the suitcase that was brought in and look for something for the girl to sleep in.

"No, I can wait till after dinner to rest, thank you."

"Are you sure? Or would you rather Sebastian help you so you may stare at him again? Or Maybe the young Ciel?" she teased letting her know that she saw the looks she gave both males as she brought the girl a shirt to sleep in that would keep her gender a secret, should Sebastian not tell Ciel of course.

"Please don't." she said raising a hand. "I must keep my mind pure of these thoughts."

* * *

><p>Raising her skirts the young maid made her way swiftly down the hall to where the kitchen was stationed. A blonde haired male followed suit. With a large thrust the two burst through the kitchen door.<p>

"MR SEBASTIAN!" they bellowed.

"Now really," he sighed peeling a potato in his hand. "What is it?" he asked the two. He had sent Baldroy and Tanaka out to get some extra ingredients for the two guests.

"Mr. Sebastian, yes!" Mey-rin swooned. Finnian stepped out from behind her, bright eyed as always. "So it's true then? Is Lord Dunam really going to live with us?"

"Oh what's he like Mr. Sebastian, is he as stunning as the ladies in the city say he is?" Mey-rin piped in.

He sighed again and put down the vegetable. "Yes it's true that he's living with us along with his personal butler. He speaks exactly what's on his mind regardless of who he's speaking to. He's confident and if you'll be able to see him and his butler at dinner. "Now if you don't mind, I need to finish dinner." he said.

The blonde beamed. "How exciting!"

"It is, yes! The way Mr. Sebastian described him sounds just like a knight."

The two babbled on as they left the butler to his work.

"It's a wonder how everything gets done with all the distractions," the butler complained.

* * *

><p>Ciel sighed looking over this morning's newspaper and as expected there had been a rash of murders just north of London. The victims were all bludgeoned to death and left out in the open. He sighed again. He would have to deal with this after dinner. "How tiresome" he thought out loud.<p>

With two short knocks Sebastian let himself inside the boy's room. "My Lord, I have brought you a slice of Charlotte pie," he announced as he placed the confection in front of the boy.

"Ah." he said simply, seating himself in front of his sweet. "There've been some murders in London. I will be looking into it tonight.

"And what do you plan on telling your guests?" he asked referring to the two staying at the manor.

"Nothing, we'll leave after they fall asleep and return before they wake." he said taking a bite, he savored it before swallowing.

"And if you don't solve the mystery before then?" Sebastian asked, stating the possibility.

"You're not trying to suggest I bring them along are you?" he asked eyeing his butler with his uncovered eye.

His hand rose to his chin in thought. The man smirked darkly. "They might prove useful. We could use them, specifically Lord Dunam, as bait to lure out the murderer."

"Ah! Fine than...but I won't be held responsible if anyone dies." he put his spoon down. "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Naturally." he replied to the boy's first statement. "And dinner will be ready soon. If you wish, you may go to the dining room and I will fetch your guests then serve dinner if that's alright with you of course."

"Fine, do as you please." he said getting to his feet.

* * *

><p>Marie lay sprawled out on the sheets, her legs hanging over the side of the bed. She stared up at the ceiling blankly.<p>

"So this contract thing...you'll help me complete some heart's desire or goal while keeping me alive and in return I must let you have my soul?" she asked out loud into the darkness.

The sun had just begun to set casting large shadows in the room.

"Yes, but why the sudden interest?" she asked emerging from the shadows by the wall mirror.

"Not too long ago, you referred to me as a demon wench. Before that, you wanted nothing to do with this contract. Please enlighten me." she said sitting on a chair nearby.

"Well Sebastian's a demon too right? That must mean that he has a contract with the Phantomhive lad. I mean I wouldn't want to spend my immortality wiping his arse."

"This is quite the change. Before you couldn't wait to get rid of me and now you're willing to spend eternity with me. Don't tell me your sudden willingness is because of that boy?" she said, a disbelieving tone entering her voice at the end. "You haven't fallen for the boy, have you?"

Her head lolled on its side to make eye contact with the woman. "You're joking, right?" she asked, giving her a deadpan look.

"But your sudden interest in the contract interests me. Do you wish to form one with me now?" she asked resting her head on her hand that was propped upon the vanity.

"Nope." she said drawing the Catholic crucifix across her chest with the finger of her right hand.

She rolled her eyes at the child. "Really you can be a pain in the ass with nary a try," she complained. But to answer your early inquiry, the contract is to fulfill your heart's desire that caused for u to call me."

"In your father's case, it was your brother, Dante's death that forced him to call upon me. One of his desires, above all, was for me to protect and watch over you. Any other questions?" she asked.

"Yes just one, what am I wearing to dinner?"

The woman sighed as she stood and seemed to pull an outfit out of thin air.

* * *

><p>With a short knock, Sebastian announced that dinner was ready and if she wished, he would lead her to the dining room.<p>

"Oh! I can't wait, yes." Mey-rin said straightening her glasses and skirts for the tenth time that evening.

Finny grinned balling his hands into fist. "And it's almost time too."

Sebastian entered the dining room first. "May I introduce Lord Dante Daniel Dunam and his butler Madeline." He moved aside as he revealed the child in a navy pants with a white button up covered by a moss green vest, over which was a navy coat. The child also wore heeled shoes and was flanked by the blonde butler.

Dante held her head high as she entered the dining area. Ciel stood at the head of the table equally dressed to death.

Mey-rin and Finnian gasped from their places by the serving tray both dressed in their best garments, and she gave them nothing more than a glance and a small smile.

"He's beautiful yes...I mean for a lad that is?"

Finny was speechlessly questioning his sexuality. Surely a boy can't be that good looking. The very thought made him blush.

"I was starting to wonder if there was anyone else in the house," Madeline said offhandedly. She pulled out the chair for her master.

Sebastian stated what they were having as he went to the serving tray and removed the covering from it.

Madeline had to admit, the food smelled delicious. He served everyone, including Mey-rin, Finny and Madeline. Unused to eating with those she served, she eyed it skeptically.

Baldroy chose that time to come in. "Alright where's the kid that's staying with us," he asked looking straight at Sebastian and Ciel before looking at the other end of the table.

Ciel took his seat frowning as always.

Dante sat as well. She gave a silly, tight lipped smile and a small wave to the rude American man.

Ciel sighed eyeing the man wearily.

Mey-rin looked pale and ready to keel over at any given moment.

Finny was just bubbling with questions he wanted to ask.

"So that's him, eh? Seems like a regular kid to me, I mean why...?" he trailed off when he felt a chill run down his spine. He turned around and noticed the chills he got where from Sebastian.

"If you would SIT DOWN, we may begin dinner," he told the sandy haired man. The cook immediately took the hint noticing the tone, as well as the emphasis he place on 'sit down' meant he would be dealt with later. The butler quickly served the man. "We're having dinner together, a rare occasion, so that everyone can get aquatinted. And dinner is served." He stood at his place by Ciel as soon as the meal began.

The blonde woman, rather than sit and eat as was offered, she stood by Marie's side as per usual during the meal.

Just as Dante's fork hit her plate she was interrupted by the wide eyed fellow on her left.

"Excuse me my lord," Finnian said, doing his best to be polite.

"Dante..."

Finny looked confused. "What?"

"Please... call me Dante or Daniel, Danny or Dan for short...not lord. For you see that is simply a title bestowed upon me from birth but I am first and foremost know by my name." she said giving the boy a kind look. "I'm not any different...really from any of you."

Finnian Grinned widely, horrible impressed.

"You have such a way with words...uh...um."

"Dante..." she repeated turning her gaze to the older woman. "What might your name be my lady?"

"T'is Mey-rin, yes." She replied, blushing and giggling like a school girl.

Madeline rolled her eyes as she rubbed her temples. 'Just what she needs, another fan fawning over her,' she thought irritated and sighed in annoyance remembering all the other girls she had to scare away back in Worcestershire.

"Ugh...I think I'm going to be sick." Ciel muttered under his breath.

"Hey Dan, Dan...what's it like in Worcestershire?" Finny asked.

Dante swallowed before speaking. "It's the city, people mulling about not giving a rats arse about anyone else." she stopped quickly, turning back to Mey-rin. "Oh! Pardon my French." She said, making her giggle once more.

"And everyone who's anyone seems to hate each other, but wait...it's like that everywhere in England isn't it?" she said tilting her head back in thought earning a good laugh from the two Phantomhive servants.

"You don't want your food to get cold now do you, you three," Maddy cut in reminding them of the food on front of them. She was unknowingly sharing Ciel's sentiment for what was transpiring in front of her and wondered how Sebastian can take that in stride.

Baldroy smirked at the kid's cursing. "I like you already kid," He blurted out gaining their attention. "I don't recall running into any Lord like you before. I mean closest we got was Madam-"

"Baldroy!" Sebastian said sharply knowing he was referring to Ciel's recently deceased aunt.

"Ah well, let's finish our dinner we'll have plenty of time for a chat afterwards eh?" Dante stated.

And they all agreed.

* * *

><p>When the last fork had fallen, the dishes carried out and the servants away at their duties Ciel broke the news. "I have business to attend to tonight and I-"<p>

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the cold ones laid out in the streets north of London would it?" she interrupted rudely as Maddy braided her lose hair into a single braid at the nap of her neck and tied it with a bow.

His composer broke for a second. Dante took notice and smiled a most devious smile. "I read the morning paper too you know."

Clearing his throat Sebastian stepped in. "Since you already know of the case, my young Lord was going to invite you to help with the case.

Maddy eyed the man once she finished checking her work on Dante's hair. "And why would you be investigating such a case Young Lord," she questioned the boy directly. Her distaste of the other butler only grew.

"What concerns the queen concerns me...I'll just be one step ahead of her this time." he said with hands folded in front of him.

"Well I say, the rumors are true than? You really are the queen's dog aren't you?" she asked sitting back in her chair.

Ciel stood. "Believe what you want...we leave at 9." he said making his exit.

"Bossy little brat isn't he?" she said uncaring who heard her.

"Quite, but I have a feeling that in a way he has to be..." she muttered. "After all, he's only a boy...would people take him seriously any other way?"

"Hmm, same as if people were to find out that you're a girl and the real Dante's dead?" she replied in a whisper. "Are you sure you want to go on this case with them? I can go while you rest," she offered.

"It's fine. I see it as a chance to see the lad in action." she stood. "Well than, we don't want to keep the young lord waiting."

"Of course my lady," she said with a bow before opening the door for the child so they can follow the lord of the manor.

The dark haired butler was already waiting outside for them with the door of the carriage already open and ready. "My Lord," he said holding his hand out to indicate he would help her into the carriage.

She gave swift nod and took his hand. She then took a seat opposite Ciel, not too sure he would like the idea of sitting next to her and besides she wanted to be able to keep an eye on him. 'Now let's see...boys sit with their legs wide, yes?' she thought making sure to sit the right way.

Ciel eye was closed the whole time as he waiting for everyone to board.

Madeline climbed in, followed closely by Sebastian and they took the seat next to their respective masters. "So what exactly do you know about the case Lord Phantomhive," the blond woman asked as she crossed one leg over the other.

"That information is confidential." he replied.

Dante Smirked. "That's French for 'I don't know', mads."

Ciel's cheeks reddened. "Shut up!"

"You promised to behave young Dante," Sebastian reprimanded the girl across from Ciel. Though Sebastian sounded serious, amusement could be seen dancing in his ruby orbs.

Dante had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing. "Ah, right of course." she said sneaking a hand behind her back and crossing her fingers. "My apologies Lord Phantomhive."

Ciel took a breath to calm himself. "It's as you say, I don't know the details as of yet, so my only option is to collect clues...starting with the bodies recovered from the scene."

The color drained from her face. "C-come again?...did you just say bodies?"

It was Ciel's turn to smirk. It would seem he had the upper hand this time.

"Well you can't be serious?" he turned to Maddy than Sebastian. "He can't be serious?"

"He's serious," both butlers said at the same time.

"I asked if you wanted to stay behind while I go with them," Madeline told her in an -i-told-you-so voice, a smirk playing on her full red lips.

"An offer, it seems, you should have taken since we won't be turning around," Sebastian told her, a smirk crossing his lips as well.

"Its fine, it's not like I'm scared or anything." she said plopping her elbow on the arm rest and resting her head on her open palm. She glanced out the window. The moon was full. 'Besides...I don't make deals with demons.' she thought.

Ciel sat back, his head rested against the back of his seat. "Good, the condition of the corpse wasn't pretty. Apparently all the victims were young boys...he'd chase them down to tier them before ripped their tongues out of their heads."

Dante made a face similar to one trying not to vomit. "Ugh, what a horrible way to go. To drown in your own blood...and what's with all the attacks on young boys, it's sickening."

"Is it known that there's evidence to suggest they were abused sexually before or after their deaths?" she asked.

"We'll know soon enough, we have arrived." he said just as the carriage pulled up outside a gloomy looking building. Dante stuck her shaking hands inside her pockets and put on a brave face. 'He's doing this on purpose, trying to scare Me.' she thought.

Sebastian climbed out first and helped out young Ciel as they started towards the building where the last murder took place.

Madeline also climbed out of the carriage, but turned around when she noticed Dante didn't follow. "My Lord, you sure you don't want to stay?"

"Are you going to continue asking me that? I've already come this far..." she said hopping out of the carriage and following after the boy, into the gloomy building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Have you any idea how long it took to edit this baby? Woot! Well I'm glad that's over with. Well, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Troll it I don't mind. _Please review_. It really does help. Thanks for reading. Till we meet again.**

**P.S: Please take care, everyone. I posted this up in during the events of hurricane Irene or whatever they want to call her. Stay safe and keep reading.**


	2. Ch2 4242564

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter. I want to thank you guys again for taking interest in this story. I also want to apologize for all the errors in the first chapter. It's been a while since I have published anything on and a lot has changed. I promise to improve so stay with me. Remember to R&R and of course enjoy! **

**Oh! And check out my girl, Onyxsapphire's stories as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>_**42-42-564**_

Ciel stepped forward, leading the group into the room. The old, wooden floors crying out in protest beneath his heeled, leather boots. "Undertaker!" he called out into the darkness.

Dante took this moment to take in her surroundings. The room was cold, dimly lit and littered with wooden coffins of all shapes and sizes. She could barely make anything out, if not for the nearly burnt out candles that flickered ever so often casting eerie shadows upon the walls.

"Looks like he's not home. We will just have to come back another time then." She said turning on her heels and making her way towards the exit. A creepy laugh filled the room, just then, stopping her in her tracts.

"_Leaving so soon? Why? You've only just arrived._" The intangible voice asked of the young child.

Chills ran laps on her spin and the hairs on her head stood on end. "Where's that voice coming from?" She asked to no one in particular.

Ciel placed a gloved hand on his hip. His patience was running thin. "Come out now!" He ordered. "I haven't the time for your games."

"_But there is always time for games, dear Earl._" The voice defended as a skeletal hand crept out from a coffin nearby and gripped the shoulder of an unsuspecting Dante. "_Isn't that right, young sir_?"

Dante Jumped, letting out a cry. She was at her butler's side in seconds, gripping the fabric of her coat until her knuckles were pale. Madeline wrapped a comforting arm around the girl to calm her.

Ciel rolled his eyes at the Undertaker's antics but couldn't help but be slightly amused by the Dunam boy's reaction. "Undertaker, I'm sure you know of the murders that has been happening in the area. What can you tell me about them?" He asked cutting to the chase. He hopped to make their visit brief, very brief.

The silver haired man stepped out of the shadows and placed his skeleton prop back in its casket. Dante eyed him wearily as he gathered the hem of his long black robes and sat himself atop one of the closed caskets. "_Ah, that._" He laughed. "_I can tell you what I know, but-_" he spread his arms apart with a crooked smile on his face. "_Before I tell you. I require…payment._"

Ciel sighed heavily and folded his arms across his chest.

Dante coughed and stepped away from the older woman. She brushed imaginary dust from her long coat and moved to Ciel's side. She was slightly embarrassed by her earlier display of cowardice. "Payment?" she asked. "What sort of payment?"

"_The ultimate la_-" he trailed off taking a good look at the two new comers. He took in the blonde boy's appearance. His hidden eyes widen in realization before he roared with laughter.

Madeline eyed the man as if he were insane. She then looked towards the two dark haired males of the group, just in time to catch Sebastian's brow raise. "Is he mad?" she asked the two.

"Not more then usual." Sebastian replied raising a gloved hand to his chin. "But he doesn't usually start laughing so soon."

Dante frowned and folded her arms in front of her. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?" She was more then just a little annoyed with the strange man for embarrassing her in front of the cute young Earl and his devilishly handsome butler.

Ciel also eyed the man strangely. "Yes, I would like to know as well."

The Undertaker calmed enough to wipe the drool from the corner of his mouth. He pointed a long thin finger hosting an equally long, black fingernail at Dante. "_You playing prete-_" He started to say but was cut off by the female butler.

"Back to why we're here, if you may." Madeline said glaring at the man.

Ciel paused for a moment, a bit curious about what the Undertaker had to say, but than thought nothing of it and agreed with the woman. "Right, and you've gotten your laugh it seems."

Dante's brows came together in confusion and Madeline gave the girl a look and a shake of the head, silently telling her not to question it further.

The silver haired man straighten out from the doubled over position he had taken while laughing. "_You want to know about the murders, yes._" He started, catching his breath. "_All the victims were young boys no older than you, Earl Phantomhive_."

He hopped down from his casket and moved back to his skeletal prop from earlier. He grasped the jaw in his hand and opened it. "_Each had their tongues ripped right out of their little mouths._" He told them.

Dante cringed at being reminded of the horrors these poor boys faced.

"Yes, yes we all know that. I read the morning paper as well." Ciel said fanning his hand in a dismissive manor.

"_Ah! But did you know the boys bodies all show sign of being sexually assaulted_?"

Dante's jaw dropped and Ciel's features darkened. He knew first hand of such humiliation.

"Mon dieu!" exclaimed Dante in her native tongue.

"_They all have defensive marks along their arms as well, but only three of the boys show actual signs of penetration._" He continued not bothering to sensor his analysis for the sake the two children present.

"How horrid…" Dante thought out loud. "One would wish for death to come swiftly after such an ordeal." She stated sincerely.

"_Are you all interested in hearing some of the more gruesome details_?" The Undertaker asked rubbing his hands together.

"No." Ciel frowned. "We wouldn't, thank you."

"We?" The blonde she-demon asked.

"_How about a view of the last victim_?" He persisted as he began to make his way to the back of the room.

Dante looked back and forth between her butler and the Undertaker. "Yes we!" she said staring up at the woman in disbelief. "And no thank you." She said turning back to the strange man. "I think I've had enough to fuel my nightmares for one night."

Ciel agreed. "Yes, that is highly unnecessary tonight, Undertaker."

"_As you wish, young Earl_." He said with a pout. His hand disappeared beneath his robe for a moment to retrieve a piece of parchment. "_This here is the address to the house where the last victim was found, it is._" He said handing it to the boy. "_Thought you might like to investigate it, I did._"

"Indeed I shall." The Earl said glancing at the paper in his hand before handing over to Sebastian. "I will be taking my leave now." He said turning and making his way towards the exit. "Well, come on then." He called over his shoulder.

Dante couldn't be happier that they were leaving and followed after the boy, but not before glancing back at the Undertaker, who waved and chuckled at her. 'Creepy.' She thought, making a face at him before leaving to join Ciel outside.

Both demon butlers bowed to the man before following after their respective masters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks again for reading. Wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter. Hopefully Marie won't get herself into a whole lot of trouble, but I highly doubt that. See you in a bit!**


	3. Ch3 Marie-Alice, down the rabbit hole p1

**A/N: Hello again, my crazy little otaku(s)!**

**I am truly sorry for the long pauses in between updates. Life has not been kind to me in the last few months, but I'm back and making the best of it. Please remember to review. It gives me the strength to keep writing and reminds me to update frequently.**

**So enough of that, enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Marie-Alice, Down the Rabbit Hole?<strong>

Moments later, the black carriage pulled up in front of, what looked to be an old two-story town house. The gray brick's of its face looked worn and it had grown a fresh coat of green moss in places, which glistened in the moonlight. Most of the windows were bordered up as well.

Sebastian climbed out first, holding the door open for the slate haired noble. Once on the ground again, the two started towards the house where the last body was rumored to have been recovered.

Madeline made her way out of the carriage as well, but turned around when she noticed Dante had yet to follow. In fact the youth had stopped halfway out the carriage and was giving the building an uneasy stare. The light from the moon shown brightly in the nearly cloudless sky and gave her already pale colored eyes a look of transparency. "My Lord, are you sure you do not want to stay behind?" She inquired.

Those same glass eyes lowered till they were level with the female butler. "Are you going to keep asking me that all night? I've already come this far, haven't I?" She said, hopping down from the carriage and running to catch up with the Phantomhive boy.

Madeline moved quickly, matching the girl's stride. "I ask because the contract I have with your father states that I must protect you. Unlike Ciel, who bares the seal and contract with Sebastian, I can't find you as easily as he can find Ciel if we get separated." She warned.

"I know that already!" she argued, finally catching up to the pair.

It was dark inside the house, illuminated only by moonlight coming in through a gapping hole in the roof. Dust particles danced the waltz in its beams. "This seems normal enough." She said, putting on a brave face and taking a step forward.

Madeline grabbed one of the child's shoulders and held fast stopping her movements before moving to stand in front of her. "Looks can be deceiving. Let me lead the way." She told her as she made her way out of the foyer and down the hall. "Stay close." She added over her shoulder.

"Whatever." she replied as she followed her butler down the narrow hallway.

Ciel followed as well until they came up to a flight of stair veering slightly to the left. "We'll search upstairs." He said before he ascended to the second floor with Sebastian.

"Guess that leaves us with the main floor then." Madeline informed. She walked a bit further and stopped in front of a worn wooden door, which she threw open haphazardly. The door smacked against its rusty hinges before creeping back into place. She stood in the frame, her amber eyes darting back and fourth as she took in the contents of the room.

Dante flinched and shoved her shaking hands into the pockets of her trousers. "Could you not make so much noise?" She requested, annoyed with her chaperone and didn't bother to look into the room herself. Her attention was instead drawn to the eerie darkness of the corridor, a darkness that made it seem as if it went on forever.

Madeline entered the room. It smelled heavily of must and copper. She noticed a dark stain on the floorboards and knelt next to it. She ran a finger across it, then stood up also taking notice of the smaller stains leading away from where she was standing and out into the corridor. "My apologies, my Lord. Shall we continue?" she asked, turning to face the girl, wearing her best poker face. After all, there was need for alarm. Not quite yet anyway.

"Of course." The youth agreed, still not bothering to go inside the room herself. "Wouldn't want that Phantom brat to beat us to it." She walked further down the hall not waiting for Madeline to catch up. She passed several doors as she went. The walls wear horribly bare and had square markings where paintings once hung. She ran her hand across it and frowned at the amount of dust and grim now caked to her palm.

Then something caught her eye. A piece of wallpaper hung loosely from its place on the wall, and just an arm's length away.

"How curious."

She stumbled a bit on the tattered carpet and felt foolish tripping about in the darkness. "Why did no one think to bring a lantern or light a candle?" she thought, blindly grouping the wall.

The wall was odd. Soft to the touch and the wallpaper looked fairly new compared to the rest of the house. She reached up and peeled away a small piece of the wallpaper. It hung loosely away from the wall and fluttered softly, Carried in the draft that was drifting in from the hole she had created. The corners of her lips lifted in a smirk, delighted to have found something before 'The Queen's Watchdog'.

"Oi, Maddy! I think I fou-", was all she managed to say.

The wall gave way under her weight sending her spiraling downwards. She let out a shriek as she fell, arms grasping the open air for anything that would halt her descend and possible save her life.

Halfway down, though she couldn't tell, a blunt wooden beam jutted out of the darkness slamming into her side. It knocked the air from her lungs and sent her into a spin before she collided with the ground below.

She gasped, struggling to make her lungs work again. Her head spun from the pain, and she felt nauseous. Clouds of dust billowed up around her, disturbed by her fall.

She rolled over onto her side and winced at the sharp pain the shot through her chest as a result. She clutched her side, mouth opened in a silent cry, which she soon regretted, as it set her into a fit of equally painful coughs.

"M-maddy!" she cried out into the darkness. Her eyes stung and she was now covered from blond head to buckled toe in a thin layer of dust.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the second floor of the abandoned townhouse, Ciel was idly peering out of a gap in one of the bordered up windows, to a bedroom he, no, Sebastian had been searching. He sat, one leg crossed over the other in an old armchair. His head rested in his open palm. His lid(s) were heavy from lack of sleep. It was well past midnight and he was still just a child, though he would never admit it himself.<p>

He yawned loudly and began to nod off when he heard something. His head shot up and he paused, listening in the darkness.

"Sebastian, did you hear that just now?" He asked.

"Worry not young master." Came his reply, as he shuffled through the dressers and closets, all of which were bare. "If anything Lord Dante has Madeline to protect him."

Ciel frowned. He had no choice but to agree, for Sebastian was right. He was ALWAYS right, but that didn't stop him attempting to find some form of contradiction.

"We are wasting time." He said after a moment, getting up from the chair and crossing the room to the exit. "There is nothing here, in fact, I don't think anyone has been here for years."

Sebastian smiled, that catlike smile of his. "Exactly, and that is why it is the perfect place to commit a murder." He said, pausing in his fruitless search. "Maybe the others have had better luck?"

His frown deepened and was accompanied by drawn brows. He was hinting at something. "Maybe…" his eye(s) never leaving Sebastian's. "Let us regroup." He called over his shoulders, already walking back the way they came. He had a hunch and if it were right then Dante was in danger.

* * *

><p>~TBC~<p>

**_A/N:_ sorry for such a short chapter. I was kinda in a hurry to post something up. Eager to please and all that. See you next chapter.**


End file.
